


Tony Stark or Tony Mills?

by SuperFlarrowLover



Series: Once Upon Avengers [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra Peter Parker, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker is Bucky Barnes's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Natasha Romanov's Biological Child, Protective Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlarrowLover/pseuds/SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: After Cora was banished by Regina what if she was sent to Earth. She meets Howard Stark and they have a child Tony. Meanwhile Peter is raised by Hydra and trained by Cora to kill the Avengers and become the next Winter Soldier.
Relationships: Emma Swan/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Once Upon Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841179
Kudos: 6





	Tony Stark or Tony Mills?

**_Enchanted Forest - Mill’s Castle (Character’s Past)_ **

A young Regina was looking out of the window in their castle when her mother came in.

“What’s this?” Cora asked

She was looking at the gift wrapped up.

“I don’t know a gift, maybe it’s a portrait.” Regina said

Cora uses her magic to open the gift.

“Oh a looking-glass not nearly as personal. I wonder sometimes if the people really love you.” Cora said

“I’m doing my best mother.” Regina said

“Oh honey I'm sorry come here.” Cora said

She grabs Regina’s arm and brings her towards the glass.

“Look at you with your whole life ahead of you and it’s going to be better than you can imagine.” Cora said

Cora stands in front of Regina.

“The King’s not a strong man, the kingdom will be yours. Raise the tributes, form a personal guard, let everyone know where the new power lies and you’ll hold the hearts of your people in your hands.” Cora said

Regina turns away.

“Is that what you would do mother?” Regina asked

“That’s exactly what I would do.” Cora said

“Well the thing is I don’t want to be you.” Regina said 

Regina turns around to use her magic on her mother but gets trapped.

“What are you doing? You think it’s that easy to get rid of me? You’re stuck with me forever darling because I’m your mother and I know best.” Cora said

Regina uses all her anger and she uses her magic to push her mother through the looking glass.

**_New York 1941_ **

Howard Stark was driving towards Shield when a portal opened and a woman landed in front of his car. Howard gets out of his car to check on the woman she was unconscious.

Howard puts the woman in his car and drives to Shield.

**_Shield_ **

Cora wakes up on a bed. She sees two people walk over. She uses her magic to push them to a wall.

Two more people ran in.

“Wait!” The man yelled

“Where am I?!” Cora yelled

“You’re at SHIELD.” the man said

“Shield?” Cora asked

“Yes.” The man said

“Please put them down.” The woman said

Cora releases the two people on the wall.

“Who are you?” The man asked

“My name is Cora.” Cora said

**_Sokovia (Present)_ **

Cora was standing in front of a mirror. She was watching Tony Stark and he was with his girlfriend Pepper Potts.

She was disgusted watching them together.

A person came in.

“Miss?” The guard asked 

Cora turns to him.

“Strucker’s ready for you.” The guard said

With a wave of her hand they disappear from her mirror.

**_Avengers Tower_ **

Natasha was staring at a picture of her son. She had given birth to him and she was forced to leave him with Hydra.

Tony comes in as Natasha puts away the photo.

“Natasha.” Steve said

Natasha turns to Tony. 

“Cap called a meeting.” Tony said

Natasha gets up and follows Tony.

**_Conference Room_ **

“We found another Hydra base. They have the scepter and we need to get it back.” Steve said

“And where is the base located at?” Clint asked

“Sokovia.” Cap answered

**_Sokovia_ **

Cora was standing next to a guy named Strucker. She was watching the young boy fighting the other soldiers.

“That one.” Cora pointed out, “What’s his name?”

“We call him Spider.” Strucker said

“Tell me about him.” Cora demanded

“Natasha Romanoff gave birth to him and she left him here. We’ve been training him ever since he was four years old. He’s fifteen now.” Strucker said

Who’s his father?” Cora asked

“The Winter Soldier otherwise known as Sergeant Barnes.” Strucker said

Cora turns Strucker.

“The Avengers are coming here to take the scepter. Have them bring me Tony Stark but I want him alive and unscathed. If he is hurt in any way I will kill everyone in this room starting with you.” Cora said

Strucker nods his head. 

“Bring me the Spider while you’re at it.” She said

Cora smiles and walks away.


End file.
